Sabor a cereza
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Los dedos de Renesmee acarician su nuca mientras las manos de Alec recorren lo largo de su espalda. Sus bocas se unen de forma ansiosa y su beso parece una guerra sin tregua ni cuartel. Los labios de Renesmee saben a vodka y a cereza. Alec bebe de ella con un instinto casi salvaje. Este fic participa del "Reto Especial: San Valentín" del Foro "La Caída del Crepúsculo".


**Sabor a cereza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del "Reto Especial: San Valentín" del Foro "La Caída del Crepúsculo"._

**Pareja:** Alec Vulturi & Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

La oscuridad del ambiente lo envuelve como una capa absorbente y el molesto olor de los cigarrillos le penetra las fosas nasales con fuerza. La música suena por encima de las múltiples conversaciones que se han generado en el lugar y Alec Vulturi mueve su vaso en forma circular, haciendo que el líquido ámbar se agite como las olas de un mar.

Recuerda la insistencia de Demetri para asistir a aquel lugar y ahora que se encuentran allí, Alec piensa que no se trata de la gran cosa. En el centro se ubica una pista de baile rectangular y pequeñas mesas redondas se ubican alrededor de la misma. Algunas chicas que han bebido varias copas de más, se han subido a las mesas y comienzan a bailar de forma poco recatada para los hombres que se encuentran allí presentes.

Demetri tiene su atención centrada en una chica con el cabello negro como la noche y la piel igual que el carbón. Ella se mueve sensualmente sobre una mesa que está ubicada a pocos metros de ellos y Demetri se la devora con la mirada.

— ¿Aún sigues arrepentido de haber venido? —le pregunta a Alec sin despegar la vista de la chica morena que tampoco corta el contacto visual con él.

Alec se bebe el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago y siente como un látigo la presiona la garganta por unos segundos. Una oleada de calor le recorre el cuerpo, debido al alcohol.

—Tú estás satisfecho porque has encontrado a una chica que se muere por llevarte a algún rincón oscuro —contesta Alec de forma seca y distante—. En cambio, yo no me conformo con algo tan fácil como esa chica. Me gustan los desafíos.

Demetri desvía la mirada de la chica de cabello negro por unos segundos y con el dedo índice señala en dirección a la barra. Alec observa hacía donde indica y su mirada se encuentra con una chica que está sentada allí, mientras sus labios juegan con una cereza roja como la sangre.

—Allí está tu desafío —dice Demetri con cierto tono de burla y luego su mirada vuelve a la chica de piel oscura.

Alec deposita el vaso vacío sobre la mesa frente a él y lentamente comienza a caminar en dirección a la chica que está sentada junto a la barra. A medida que se va acercando a ella, comienza a darse cuenta de ciertos rasgos físicos que le cautivan de inmediato.

Ella tiene el cabello de un fascinante color caramelo que va suelto sobre sus hombros, su piel es blanca como la nieve pero sus mejillas son rosadas como las rosas de primavera, su cuello es fino y va adornado con un collar que lleva un escudo al parecer familiar, sus labios están pintados de rojo y sus dientes blancos juegan a atrapar la cereza entre sus dedos.

— ¿Puedo invitarte un trago? —pregunta Alec cuando llega junto a ella.

La chica lo observa con sus grandes ojos marrones como el chocolate y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

— ¿Serías tan amable? —responde con un tono de voz provocativo y Alec le devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Ella parece meditarlo por algunos segundos. Vuelve a introducirse una cereza en la boca, juega nuevamente con sus labios, como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Finalmente le contesta:

—Un vodka doble estaría bien.

Alec arquea las cejas sorprendido por el pedido y le repite las palabras al hombre de brazos delgados que atiende los pedidos. El hombre enseguida deposita el vaso con el líquido transparente, delante de la chica que no debe tener más de dieciocho años.

— ¿Estás sola? —pregunta Alec mientras ella da un sorbo.

— ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? —pregunta.

—Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi —dice él y extiende su mano en dirección a la chica.

—Soy Renesmee Cullen.

—Un placer conocerla —sus manos se encuentran y Alec siente que un escalofrío le lame la espina dorsal, ante el súbito contacto—, señorita Cullen.

— ¿Eres de por aquí? —pregunta Renesmee.

Alec se sienta junto a ella y su mirada se pierde en el rostro dulce de ella más tiempo de lo debido. Jamás se ha topado con una chica similar a Renemee Cullen.

—Soy italiano, provengo de Volterra.

Ella alza una delicada ceja.

—Eres un turista, ¿no es así? —pregunta y Alec asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Forks?

—Inicialmente por tres semanas pero nunca se sabe —responde y se encoge de hombros—. Quizás encuentre un motivo para permanecer aquí más tiempo.

Renesmee se inclina en dirección a Alec y susurra en su oído, de forma seductora:

—Quizás yo podría ser el motivo por el cual permanecerías más tiempo en Forks.

La chica muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y Alec entiende que ella quiere seducirlo, él es el objetivo de ella y no viceversa. Una sonrisa de medio lado se forma en su boca y sus manos se van directo a la tallada cintura de Renesmee.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunta siguiéndole el juego.

Renesmee asiente y se deja llevar hasta la pista de baile. Ella mueve sus caderas de forma seductora, como si lo estuviera invitándolo a tomarla posesivamente y hacerle seguir su ritmo pero Alec no sucumbe ante su habitación y deja que ella se mueva libremente. El vestido carmesí que va ceñido a su cuerpo, parece transformarse en su segunda piel y Alec se deleita con aquella maravillosa visión.

Él la toma de la cintura y comienzan a moverse con sincronía. El perfume cítrico de Renesmee lo envuelve como una burbuja y el tacto de su piel es tan suave como la seda de su vestido. Alec siente que podía embriagarse de ella solamente con observarla moverse y con su penetrante perfume. Sus cuerpos encajan como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Sueles bailar de esta forma con todos los chicos extranjeros que conoces? —pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

Renesmee envuelve su cuello con sus brazos y ladea la cabeza.

—Solamente con aquellos que me invitan un trago.

— ¿Me dirás que nunca te han invitado un trago? —interroga él con desconfianza.

—Jamás de la misma forma que tú —vuelve a susurrar Renesmee en su oído.

Los dedos de Renesmee acarician su nuca mientras las manos de Alec recorren lo largo de su espalda. Sus bocas se unen de forma ansiosa y su beso parece una guerra sin tregua ni cuartel. Los labios de Renesmee saben a vodka y a cereza. Alec bebe de ella con un instinto casi salvaje y Renesmee le corresponde.

— ¿Ha resultado satisfactoria esta pieza? —pregunta Alec cuando sus bocas se separan.

—Más de lo que esperaba Alec Vulturi —contesta ella—. ¿Te apetece continuar esta pieza en un lugar más privado?

De repente, Renesmee se separa de él y comienza a andar en dirección a un pasillo oscuro que hay junto a la barra.

Alec la sigue sin dudar.


End file.
